Unexpected Surprises
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucina has never been happier in her entire life- she and Robin have both been accepted into the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament! Things go well at first; she meets some good friends, and she begins training under her ancestor, the Hero King Marth. When the tournament finally begins, however, everything starts falling apart. Fortunately, someone is there to pick her back up...</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the fanfiction I was talking about in the A/N in "All I Wanted to Do Was Read My Book!". Once again, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this because I have a busy life outside of the internet... Fortunately, though, I pretty much have most of this one planned out, so you might not have to wait as long for the next chapters. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

***Edit***

**If you don't like the shipping of Lucina x Dark Pit, I would not recommend you reading the rest of this fanfiction. Also, for those of you who have been saying you don't like the above pairing, just know that I'm not going to change it or cancel this fanfiction just because someone else doesn't like it. I respect your opinions, I really do, but I'm not going to let people's bashing on my ships bring me or this fanfiction down... Just thought I'd throw that one out there. ;]**

* * *

><p>On the third of October, the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament would begin. Ever since June of the previous year, newcomers and veterans had been receiving their invitations from the director of the tournament, Master Hand. Heroes and villains from all over the multiverse hoped that the hand would send them a letter of invitation.<p>

Lucina, princess of the kingdom of Ylisse, was indeed a brilliant fighter. She, like her father, Chrom, was an amazing swordsman...swords_woman_, I should say. She wielded the Falchion, which had been given to her in the future by her father. She was an _amazing_ fighter...but she never thought that she of all people would be invited. If anyone from her world would be attending the tournament, it would be Chrom...right? Wrong.

"Lucy! Lucy! I have something for you!" called her sister, Cynthia, excitedly. She began running over to Lucina.

"Calm down, Cynthia," Lucina said. "This is nothing to get over-excited about."

Cynthia took a moment to calm down and handed an envelope to her. "Trust me, Lucy; this _is_ something to be happy about!"

_I'm sure it's just a letter, _Lucina thought. When she flipped the envelope over to open it, however, she saw a very...interesting seal on it. It looked like a circle with two perpendicular lines on it. The horizontal line was closer to the lower half of the circle, and the vertical line was closer to the left half. Something about this seal seemed oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She peeled the seal off carefully so she wouldn't rip it or the envelope, then took the letter out and unfolded it.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was written.

_"Dear Lucina, you have been recognized as one of the greatest and most well-known fighters in the multiverse. Because of this, you have been selected to participate the fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament. While you are participating in the tournament, you will be staying at the Smash Mansion with the other Smashers. You will not need to bring anything but yourself and your weapon(s); clothes and anything else you may need will be provided for you. There is a train station by which you can travel to the mansion. All you have to do is trace the symbol at the bottom of the letter with your finger; it should look like the seal on the envelope. We look forward to seeing you soon. Sincerely, Master Hand". _

"I...I can't believe it," Lucina murmured.

"What did it say?" Cynthia asked.

Lucina slowly brought the letter away from her face. "I've...I've been invited to Super Smash Brothers."

"You've been invited to _Super Smash Bros._?!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Lucy, you're _so_ lucky! Only two other people from our world have ever been invited!"

"What happened, Cynthia?"

The girls turned around and looked up at the sound of Chrom's voice.

"Father!" Cynthia greeted happily.

Lucina's shocked expression slowly turned into a smile. "Father...Father!" She ran towards him and embraced him.

"Lucina...?" Chrom asked, puzzled.

"Oh, Father..." Lucina whispered. She broke away from him. "I've been invited to the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament!" She showed him the letter.

Chrom carefully read over the letter, then looked at Lucina and smiled. "Congratulations, honey! I look forward to watching you win."

"...You're not coming, father?" Lucina questioned, her heart sinking a little.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lucina." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; Robin will be joining as well. Also..." He smiled, knowing that she would be happy to hear his next words. "...I heard that the Hero King, Marth, is there too."

Lucina's eyes sparkled with delight. "_The_ Hero King, Marth? He's...there? I'll get to meet him?"

Chrom nodded.

A wide smile formed on her face, and her eyes sparkled even more. "I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life!" She embraced her father once more. "I can't wait to meet him!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun shone brightly on Lucina's face. After opening her eyes and climbing out of bed, she took a long look around her room in Ylisse's castle. This would be the last she would see of it for a while.<p>

_I will miss this world, _she thought, feeling a bit saddened that she wouldn't see anything familiar for a long time. After she imagined how much fun it was going to be to participate in the tournament, however, her spirits were raised greatly.

She quickly changed into her normal clothes and got ready for the day. After she was done with that, she grabbed her sword and walked downstairs.

Chrom, her mother, Sumia, and Cynthia were all waiting for her downstairs.

"Are you ready to leave, Lucina?" Sumia asked, smiling.

Lucina nodded. "Yes, mother. I'm ready." She hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dear," said her mother.

Cynthia walked over to her. "Write us sometime soon, Lucy! I want to hear about all your adventures at the tournament!"

Lucina let go of her mother. "I'll make sure that you hear about every one of them," she said as she hugged her sister.

"Every single one?" Cynthia asked.

"Every single one," answered Lucina before breaking away from the hug.

Finally, it was time for her to say goodbye to her father. This farewell was going to be particularly difficult for her. She looked at her father, teary-eyed. "Father..."

Before she could hug him first, Chrom warmly embraced her. "Don't cry, Lucina. It's all right to miss us, but you need to concentrate on the tournament. I want you to have a good time; if you worry over us the whole time, you can't do that." He pulled her in closer, almost tearing up himself. "...I love you, Lucina."

"I love you, too, father..." Lucina said. The hug lasted for a minute or two; after that time was up, she let go, wiped her tears away, and smiled. "I'll make you proud, father. I promise I will."

She took one last look at everything, then pulled the letter out and unfolded it. "I'll make sure to write to you as soon as possible." She found the circle with the lines at the bottom of the letter. After inhaling and exhaling one time, she traced the symbol with her finger.

* * *

><p>Almost instantly after she traced the symbol, she was transported to a train station. The platform that lead to the train was made of gray stone; there were many cracks from being used over the course of many years. A large, navy blue train was stopped on the dark brown tracks; it looked like a large portion of the tracks was covered in rust. The surrounding area was made up of short, light green grass and a few mountains. The sky was a beautiful light blue color, with almost no clouds in the sky, with the exception of a few fluffy white ones here and there.<p>

The train doors opened to reveal a kappa wearing a train conductor's outfit. "Where ye be headin' to today, miss?"

"Please take me to the Smash Mansion, sir," Lucina answered. "My name is Lucina. I will be fighting in the tournament."

"Lucina...Lucina...Aha! Master Hand told me that two newcomers would be joinin' today," the kappa said. "Come aboard, lass, and I'll bring ye and the other gal to the mansion... Oh, that's right. Me name's Kapp'n, by the way. Sorry fer not introducin' meself sooner."

"It's all right," Lucina said as she climbed aboard the train.

As the train gradually took off, Lucina stood in the doorway and watched the beautiful scenery pass by. Soon, her new life as a Smasher would begin.

_Father... _she thought, _I _will_ make you proud._ Filled with determination and optimism, she smiled to herself. _I will make you proud._

...I think now would be an appropriate time to insert _Rouge Message_ from Kiki's Delivery Service, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that one took a while to write! I really hope I did a good job on this. Personally, I think it's one of my better ideas... ;)<br>**

**Anyways, please review if you'd like! I'd appreciate it! Also, look forward to the next chapter soon! :]**

_**~AwesomeDuskAngel**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of "Unexpected Surprises"! I hope those of you who like this so far enjoy this chapter. To those of you who don't: I feel sorry for you. :]**

**Also, in case you didn't read my little edit on the last chapter, I'm going to post it again on this chapter. I probably won't post it on any chapter after this, so I hope you get the message now.**

**"If you don't like the shipping of Lucina x Dark Pit, I would not recommend you reading the rest of this fanfiction. Also, for those of you who have been saying you don't like the above pairing, just know that I'm not going to change it or cancel this fanfiction just because someone else doesn't like it. I respect your opinions, I really do, but I'm not going to let people's bashing on my ships bring me or this fanfiction down... Just thought I'd throw that one out there. ;]"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

><p>After the train had finally taken off, Lucina made herself over to one of the bright red seats on the left side of the train. It was hard to believe that, in just a few hours, she would be joining the other Smashers...and the Marth!<p>

Lucina looked out a window and watched the scenery go by. "Hm...I wonder if I should have written down some questions to ask him..."

Just then, a door at the back of the train opened. Robin walked through the doorway and looked around. "Lucina?" She stopped searching when she found the person she had been looking for. "Ah, there you are, Lucina. I've been looking for you."

"Hm?" Lucina looked up at Robin and smiled. "Oh, hello, Robin," she greeted.

"So," Robin said as she sat down in the seat across from Lucina, "I heard you got invited to the tournament as well."

She nodded. "Yes."

"Who are you most excited to fight against?" Robin asked, pulling out a book.

"Marth," she answered without hesitation.

"Marth?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Hero King?"

Lucina nodded, smiling. "Ever since I was a child, I've wanted to meet him. Now..." Her smile grew wider. "Now I'm finally going to have that chance!"

Robin's eyes widened slightly. "Wow..." She gasped slightly. "Did you remember to write down questions for him?"

"No, I haven't!" Lucina remembered. She grabbed the book out of Robin's hand and ran over to Kapp'n. "Sir, may I borrow a pen?"

Kapp'n conveniently had cup of pens next to him. "Take whiche'er one best suits ye."

"Thank you," said Lucina as she took a pen. She immediately flipped to a blank page in the back of the book and began writing down questions.

"Ah!" Robin exclaimed, quickly getting out of her seat. "Lucina, that's my..." She sighed and sat back down.

For the rest of the train ride, Lucina wrote questions down in the back of Robin's book. The tactician wasn't happy with this, and made Lucina promise to buy her another copy of it.

* * *

><p>Approximately three hours later, the train stopped at another station. After the two Fire Emblem girls thanked Kapp'n for taking them to their destination, they exited the train.<p>

The platform they now stood on was made of white marble; unlike the last platform they had been on, there were only one or two small cracks in it. The train tracks had turned from dark brown to a dark blue-gray color; there was only one small spot of rust on it. The grass was still light green, but it was much shorter. In general, this station was much higher quality than the previous one.

Robin pointed at a path of light-colored dirt. "The mansion should be this way." She and Lucina looked at each other and nodded, then began their extremely short journey to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

><p>About eleven minutes later, they arrived at the gates that led to the mansion. The gates were made of a shiny, dark gray metal; in the center of the gates was the Smash Bros. symbol, the circle with the two lines. The path that the girls had been walking on went on past the gates and led to the doorway. The mansion, which was about six feet away, was an enormous, white building; there was a large, arch-shaped window on each side of the door. It was surrounded by the same light green grass that Robin and Lucina had seen earlier, with the exception of the path.<p>

Lucina slowly pushed the gates open with her left hand. She and Robin approached the mansion gradually, both staring at it in awe.

After they reached the doorway, they glanced at each other, then looked back at the double doors; each one had a gold doorknob that had the Smash Bros. symbol carved into it. Lucina slowly raised her right hand...and knocked.

The door gradually opened to reveal a giant, white, floating right hand: Master Hand.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion! I am Master Hand, the host of the Smash Bros. tournament," he greeted.

Lucina was the first to say hello. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Hand. My name is Lucina," she said. She hesitantly reached out her hand and shook his thumb.

"My name is Robin," Robin greeted. "Nice to meet you." She shook his thumb after Lucina was finished.

"It's great to meet both of you. I hope you two will have a wonderful time here," Master Hand said to them. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to speak to a couple of Smashers in my office..." He began floating back into the mansion. "I swear, the next time those kids squirt silly string all over my office..."

Moments after Master Hand left, a short, chubby Italian man wearing red approached the girls. "Welcome-a to the Smash-a Mansion! My name is-a Mario, and I-a will be giving-a you two the grand-a tour! Please-a follow me, ladies!" He led Robin and Lucina into the mansion.

The inside of the mansion was absolutely _stunning_. A large, golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. The first floor was covered by a gray carpet with a large, dark gray Smash Bros. symbol in the center, and the walls were white. There were eleven doors: four on each side of the staircase, one on the left wall, and one on the right wall. One door was hidden behind the stairs. Two white staircases with black railings led to the second floor, which was covered by a navy blue carpet. There were twelve doors on the second floor; in the place of three of the doors were open entrances. On the left wall, there was a mahogany staircase; this led to the Smashers' rooms.

Lucina and Robin looked around, amazed by the mansion's interior. "Wow..." Lucina said. "This is amazing."

"You can-a look around here-a more later. I've-a got a lot more-a to show you!" Mario announced.

With those words, Mario showed them everything, from the training room to the living room to the cafeteria to Dr. Mario's office to the courtyard out back. They saw _everything_...well, except for the inside of Master Hand's office.

"Your-a newcomer introduction fights should-a be coming up soon," Mario told them as he showed the girls to their room. He looked at a piece of paper, then at the door that they had stopped at. "Here-a is your-a room. It-a looks like you two will-a be rooming with each other." He folded the piece of paper and put it in one of the pockets in his overalls. "Well-a, I look forward to seeing you in-a battle!" He walked away.

Lucina looked at Robin. "I wonder when-"

Master Hand's loud voice boomed over the intercom. "Lucina and Robin, please report to the teleportation room; it's time for your introduction fight. I repeat, Robin and Lucina, please report to the teleportation room."

"Well," Robin said to Lucina, "it's time." She shook her hand. "Good luck, Lucina."

Lucina smiled and nodded, then returned the handshake. "Good luck to you, too."

Without hesitation, they walked downstairs and towards the teleportation room.

* * *

><p><strong>How will their introduction fights go? Will they win? Will they lose? Who will they fight against? Why am I asking <em>you<em> all these questions?...Ha ha, Spongebob reference. (I had to do it, sorry.) XD  
><strong>

**Anyways, I wanted to incorporate Lucina's and Robin's trailer in some way, so if you've seen the trailer, you should know what's coming. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to chapter three soon! :]**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


	3. Ch 3: By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame

**A/N: Wow, that took ****_forever_**** to write... X'D**

**Anyway, in case any of you are wondering who Robin and Lucina are about to fight against...you have to have seen the trailer to know. Most of this chapter is based off of the trailer, so if you've seen it, you know what's coming. I actually tweaked a couple of things to make it fit better, so don't be surprised if it's not ****_exactly_**** like the trailer. Also, since this chapter is mostly based off of the trailer, I gave this chapter the same title as the trailer. (Sorry, I thought it sounded cool, so... XD) I hope you enjoy this chapter! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

><p>The teleportation room, which was the third door on the left on the first floor, was an eerie yet beautiful room. The walls were dark blue, and the floor was made of black slate; each tile was in the shape of a medium-sized square. There were four circles in a row on the side of the room across from the door, each one emitting a bright, light blue light; these were the teleporters. A large, dark blue, arcade-like machine sat against the right wall, close to the door; there were four red buttons and one yellow button, which was labeled "START", on it, as well as a red joystick. Normally, the screen would read, "To begin, please press START," but someone had already set up everything. Instead, the screen read, "Please step onto the teleporters. Good luck."<p>

Lucina and Robin walked over to the machine. "I assume that this is how the matches are set up?" Lucina asked.

"Yes," Robin said. "Mario said so earlier." She looked over the machine, then looked at the teleporters. "It looks like everything has been set up for us." After she walked over to the second teleporter, she glanced at Lucina. "Let's go."

"Right," Lucina said, nodding. She walked over to the first teleporter. After she and Robin nodded to each other, they stepped onto their teleporters in unison.

Seconds later, they were transported to the stage that had been selected for them: Arena Ferox. Since both Robin and Lucina had fought at this place before, they were familiar with it. However, since they were going to be facing a more experienced fighter, this was going to be much tougher than they anticipated.

"Welcome to your introduction fight, newcomers!" Master Hand announced. "In case Mario did not already tell you, I will explain how this match is going to work. This will be a stock battle; each of you has one stock. If you are launched off of the stage and are KO'd, you will lose your stock, and therefore lose the match. Since this is also a two-on-one battle, both members of a team must be KO'd in order for the single fighter to win. Are there any questions?"

Robin and Lucina both gave "no" as a response.

"Good," said Master Hand. "The other Smashers will be seeing this live, so give it your all!" There was a brief moment of silence as Master Hand turned on a video camera. "Welcome, Smashers, to this introduction fight! Today, our latest newcomers will be facing one of the veterans, Captain Falcon!"

Lucina eyed the figure at the other side of the stage. It was a tall, strong-looking man who was wearing blue outfit and a red racing helmet; most people in the twenty-first century would probably think that he looked like a racer.

"Ready?"

Everyone quickly readied their weapons, powers, and anything else they might need during the battle.

"GO!"

Immediately after Master Hand yelled "GO!" Lucina ran at her opponent and slashed at him with her sword. Captain Falcon responded by kicking her.

Robin quickly came to Lucina's aid and attacked Captain Falcon with her Thunder. The electrical attack almost caused him to fall over, but he somehow managed to stay on his feet.

Just as Lucina was about to slash at him again, he used his famous Falcon Punch on her.

A large cloud of dust formed, and Lucina cried out as she skidded backwards, far away from the other two. She had seen mages from her own universe use fire attacks, but she had never seen anything like this before.

After Lucina gave herself a short moment to catch her breath, she asked herself, "What is this power?" She glared and threateningly pointed her blade at the Captain.

He responded to her menacing glare by flashing her a cocky grin. "Ready to give up, kid?" he taunted, posing.

_No,_ Lucina thought to herself, glancing behind her and closing her eyes. _I won't be defeated! _She opened her eyes, turned back around, and scowled at her opponent. "...For my father," she murmured to herself determinedly. She quickly got back up and, with a loud battle cry, ran at him once more. Her next slash would have hit, but he was somehow able to dodge. He then proceeded to almost punch her in the face. Fortunately for Lucina, he just barely missed her by about a millimeter.

She slashed, and he dodged, still wearing the same arrogant smile that he had been wearing for most of the match. She repositioned her sword and prepared to stab him in the chest. Unfortunately, he blocked her attack with his right hand and kicked the hilt of her sword.

Lucina gasped in shock as the Parallel Falchion fell out of her hand. As she turned around to pick it up, Captain Falcon prepared to deliver a devastating Falcon Punch. However, right as he was about to...

Robin's Elwind prevented him from doing so. It almost hit him, but he dodged and went far away from Lucina. After he got away from the danger zone, he stared at the strange, hooded person who was floating in the air; she had been the one who had attacked him.

Lucina stared at Robin in awe as she closed her tome and slowly floated down to the ground.

"It's going to be all right," Robin said, turning to Lucina. She turned back to Captain Falcon and removed her hood. "Time to tip the scale!" she cried, raising her Levin Sword. She first attacked with the sword, then used her Arcfire tome.

Lucina, who had previously been on the ground, stood up. "Robin!"

Robin dodged one of Falcon's kicks. "Lucina!"

"Right!" Lucina yelled. She came to Robin's aid and used her Dolphin Slash attack. While Captain Falcon was in the air, Robin jumped and used her Levin Sword once more.

Finally, when Captain Falcon fell to the ground, the two Fire Emblem girls finished him off; Lucina used a Smash attack, and Robin used Elthunder. Captain Falcon was launched off the stage.

"Game!" Master Hand announced. "The winners are the newcomers, Lucina and Robin!"

Though they didn't know it, the majority of the Smashers were cheering for them.

"We...We won," Lucina said to Robin, a little bit shocked.

"Smash has many powerful foes, Lucina," Robin told her, "but I am no ordinary swordswoman." She smiled. "Congratulations to both of us."

Soon after their introduction battle was over, they were transported back to the teleportation room. As they walked out of the room and into the hallway, they could see many Smashers standing around, applauding them. One of the Smashers there was someone that Lucina had been looking forward to seeing all day.

The Hero King, Marth, smiled warmly. "Well done."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to title the next chapter "Marth" or something cool like that. ;)<br>**

**I don't really have much to say down here... I think I said everything I needed to say up there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one! :]**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


	4. Chapter 4: Marth

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 4 of "Unexpected Surprises"! I actually have no idea what to write in this A/N, so...have the disclaimer instead. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

><p>The Hero King, Marth, smiled warmly. "Well done."<p>

"...M-Marth...?" Lucina whispered in shock. She frantically looked around for Robin. "Robin, it's...Robin?" Eventually, she found Robin...but she too busy being congratulated by some other Smashers. Lucina quickly turned back to the Hero King and stared at him in awe. "I...I can't believe it," she murmured excitedly.

Marth continued to smile and held out his right hand for a handshake. "You must be Lucina, correct? Both you and your friend fought very well."

In the presence of any other person, Lucina would have returned the handshake. However, since this was Marth, her lifelong hero, she instead kneeled and bowed her head in respect. "My lord! Ever since I was young, I dreamed of meeting you, the Hero King! When I heard that you were also going to be participating in this tournament, I-"

"Hero King?" Marth asked, puzzled. "I'm afraid I don't understand." His smile returned, and he extended his hand to Lucina once more. "Why don't we go to the courtyard, and you can explain everything to me there? It's a beautiful day, and I think you would be able to concentrate on telling your story better if we were alone."

Happy that she would get to have some alone time with Marth, Lucina gradually looked up, nodded, and took his hand. He pulled her up off the ground, and they walked over to the door behind the stairs; Lucina turned the doorknob and opened the door.

It was, like Marth had pointed out earlier, a wonderful day to sit outside in the courtyard. It was sometime in the afternoon, and the sun was high in the clear, bright blue sky. Like most other sunny days in July, it was hot outside; thanks to the umbrellas on the tables, that would not be much of a problem. The courtyard, much like the rest of the mansion, was beautiful. When Lucina and Marth came outside, part of the mansion's roof created a thin line of shade. Much of the ground was covered in tan-colored stone, with the exception, of course, of the grass that surrounded it. At the center of the courtyard stood a statue, approximately four feet and seven inches tall, and made of light-colored stone; its base was a flat circle with a diameter of one foot, and a thin, curvy line came out of the circle and pointed upward. At one part of the curvy line, somewhere near the top, there was an almost completely flat version of the Smash logo. There were six sets of metal tables and chairs; one was under the shady area that the roof created, and the rest were out in the open. Fortunately, there were white umbrellas with navy blue stripes on the tables, so the sun would not be too harsh on whatever Smasher decided to sit there. In the thin line of grass that surrounded the courtyard, there were some flowers and plants here and there. A very short wall made out of brown bricks surrounded the part of the courtyard (and the line of grass) that wasn't surrounded by part of the mansion.

Marth gestured to the table in the shady spot. "Sit in whichever chair you'd like."

Lucina nodded and sat in the chair further away from the door.

"So," Marth began as he sat down in the other chair, "what exactly would you like to talk about?"

"Actually...I'd like to know about you, my lord," Lucina answered.

"Well, to start off," said Marth, "you don't have to use formalities with me. I understand that you admire me, but you don't need to be calling me 'my lord' or 'Hero King' all the time." He smiled at her. "You can just call me Marth."

"Marth," Lucina repeated. "...All right." She nodded.

"Second," Marth continued, "I'd like to know _why_ you referred to me as 'Hero King' earlier."

"Well, Marth… In my time, everyone knows you as a legendary hero," Lucina answered. "I would love to hear about some of your adventures sometime."

Marth stared at her confusedly for a moment, then started laughing.

Lucina blushed slightly in embarrassment. "D-Did I say something funny?"

"I...I'm sorry, Lucina," Marth apologized, his laughter ceasing. "I just can't believe that I'm so highly thought of where you come from."

Lucina nodded. "Actually..." she added hesitantly, "there's something else that I need to share with you about that." She inhaled and exhaled. "...I am one of your descendants." She expected a moment of awkward silence to follow that statement. However, Marth's response was exactly the opposite.

"Well, Lucina, it's no wonder that your skills with a sword are similar to mine," Marth said, smiling. "It's nice to know that a distant descendant of mine is also participating in the tournament. I'm even happier to see what a strong young woman you've become."

Before Lucina could respond, she and Marth heard a knock on the door.

The door was opened by a young woman who looked about 17 years old. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wore a long, frilly, pink dress and a gold tiara with a few jewels on it. Judging by the crown on her head, Lucina assumed that she was a princess.

"Hello, Marth," the woman greeted, smiling. She turned to Lucina. "You're Lucina, right? I saw your introduction battle. You and your friend were amazing!"

"Hello, Peach," Marth greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to let you know that lunch is almost ready," Peach responded. She giggled. "Since you two look like you're enjoying your private conversation, would you like me to bring your lunch out here?"

"Yes, please," Marth answered after getting a nod of approval from Lucina.

Peach winked at the two. "Okay! I'll be right back!" She hummed a little song to herself as she closed the door.

"Now, where did we leave off...?" Marth wondered.

"You were just mentioning something about my sword skills," Lucina reminded.

"Ah, that's it," Marth said. "I noticed that, during your introduction fight, your attacks are similar to mine. Your power, however, is concentrated throughout the whole blade, whereas mine is more powerful at the tip."

"Is there...something wrong with that?" Lucina asked nervously.

"Not at all, Lucina!" Marth reassured. "You're still an amazing fighter, so why would something like the likeness of two Smashers' attacks be a problem?"

All of a sudden, Lucina got a brilliant idea. "Marth, what if...what if you trained me?" Lucina asked.

Marth's eyes widened slightly. "You want me to train you?"

"Yes!" Lucina responded, her eyes sparkling. "I finally got the chance to meet you in person, and now...now I want to learn from you! Teach me, Marth! Teach me how to better my swordplay! Please, I beg of you..."

Feeling honored that someone was asking him to train them, especially his descendant, he smiled and nodded. "I would be honored to train you."

Just then, Peach opened the door and entered the courtyard. She was holding a tray with two plates and two glasses. Each plate held a square-shaped sandwich that was cut into two perfect triangles, and the glasses were filled almost to the brim with lemonade and ice.

"Here you are," Peach said kindly as she walked over to Marth and Lucina with the tray. She put their food on the table in front of them. "Marth, your sandwich is lettuce and tomato; I know you like that kind. Lucina, I'm not sure what you like yet, so I brought you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She smiled. "I hope you like them!"

"Thank you, Peach," Marth said to her.

"Thank you, my lady," Lucina said, smiling. "You're very kind."

Peach giggled. "You're welcome, both of you!" She winked at Lucina. "You can call me Peach, by the way." She began walking towards the door. "Enjoy!" She walked back into the mansion and gently shut the door.

"She certainly seemed in good spirits," Lucina commented. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Peach usually is, unless...well, let's not try to imagine that," Marth said as he bit into his sandwich. "Now, since I'm going to be training you..." He paused to swallow his food. "Since I'm going to be training you, we need to decide when we're going to have training sessions. The training room is open every day of the week, so Smashers can train by themselves anytime they want to. We need to set aside certain days of the week for _our_ training. What days would work best for you, Lucina?"

"Hm..." Lucina thought about it as she sipped her lemonade. She put her glass back down on the table. "How about Mondays and Thursdays?" she suggested.

"Mondays and Thursdays..." Marth pondered. "Yes, we could do Mondays and Thursdays. How does 2:00 P.M. to 4:00 P.M. sound?"

Lucina nodded and took another bite of her sandwich. "2:00 P.M. to 4:00 P.M. it is, then," she declared after swallowing her bite of sandwich.

For the next hour or so, Marth and Lucina ate and drank and discussed training, their lives, and anything else that they could think of.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that probably wasn't the <em>best<em> chapter ending I've done, but...it was all I could think of. XD**

**Look forward to chapter 5 sometime soon! :]**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party: Part I

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with...life. ;u;**

**Once again, I have no idea what to write in this- Oh! I just thought of something. After years of wondering what "A/N" meant, I finally realized that it means "Author's Note"! Wow... XD**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

><p>The morning following the arrival of Lucina and Robin was a rare, peaceful one. Normally, mornings at the Smash Mansion were complete and utter chaos; the Smashers would be rudely awoken, usually by the kid Smashers' obnoxious shouting and laughing, and since Yoshi and Kirby often ate a lot of the breakfast that Peach and Zelda had prepared, the other Smashers would end up fighting over what was left. Something, in some way or another, would be broken, burned, or exploded; sometimes, even, Master Hand would wake everyone up at 6:00 A.M. for an important announcement, which would make everyone cranky. On this particular morning, however, everything was calm and quiet. It almost seemed like the other Smashers were being quiet so that the two newcomers' first morning at the mansion could be a peaceful one.<p>

The two Fire Emblem girls' room, which was through the fourth door on the left side of the hallway on the right wall, had pure white walls, and the floor was covered by a light gray carpet. Two beds sat against the wall on the right, parallel to each other; each one had white sheets, a large, baby blue blanket, and a white pillow. Each bed also had a mahogany nightstand with a drawer and a lamp next to it, along with a mahogany dresser across from it. A normal-sized, rectangular window with white curtains was on the wall across from the door. There happened to be another door next to that window; that door, which was made of mahogany, led to the girls' bathroom.

Lucina opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, then looked out the window; to Lucina's delight, it was a clear, sunny day, much like yesterday. She smiled as she got out of bed, changed into her everyday clothes, and got ready for the day. After she was finished, she looked at Robin, who was still sleeping. Deciding to let the tactician sleep in, she quietly walked out of the room and shut the door.

As she walked down the stairs and towards the cafeteria, she reflected on everything that had happened yesterday: she had had her introduction fight, met some of the other Smashers, and asked to train under Marth. Everything about yesterday had been _wonderful_, and she told herself that the rest of the tournament would go just as smoothly.

The room that Lucina walked into was split into two parts: a kitchen, which took up about one quarter of the room, and a cafeteria, which took up the other three quarters. The kitchen, which was being occupied by Peach and Zelda, had all of the necessary components of a kitchen: a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, a dishwasher, a microwave, etc. The floor was made of white tile, and it was in the left corner of the room, close to the door. The part of the room that was the cafeteria had its floor covered by a gray carpet, and many large, white tables were scattered about.

Zelda, whom Lucina had met yesterday evening, was the first to notice her presence. "Oh! Good morning, Lucina," she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Zelda," Lucina greeted. She became confused when she noticed that she and the other two princesses were the only ones there. "Where is everyone?" she asked, turning to Peach.

"Most of them are still asleep, I think," Peach answered as she poured some batter into a waffle iron.

"They are?" Lucina asked, a little bit shocked. "I...I apologize for interrupting your cooking, but what time is it?"

Zelda looked at the clock next to the doorway. "About 8:14," she answered. "Don't worry so much about interrupting us, by the way. We enjoy the company." She smiled and put some bacon into a frying pan.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Lucy!" Peach reassured. She gasped suddenly. "Hey, can I call you Lucy?"

_Lucy._ That was what Cynthia used to call her. Lucina smiled sweetly. "Yes, you may call me Lucy."

"Yes!" Peach squealed to herself.

"You know," Zelda said, "you're lucky that you're here early, Lucina. Yoshi and Kirby might have taken all the food, and you might have been left with nothing."

"Really? Are they always like that?" Lucina asked, grateful that she had come down there when she did.

Peach nodded. "Every single day!"

Unable to think of a more interesting topic to discuss with the other two princesses, Lucina decided to ask what they were doing that day.

"Oh! Did you know that there's going to be a party this evening?" Peach asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid that no one told me about a party," Lucina answered, shaking her head.

"We always have a party the day after a newcomer arrives," Zelda explained as she picked up some finished bacon with a fork and put it on a plate. "Since you and Robin arrived yesterday, this party is in your honor. You should come." She smiled.

"Oh, but you don't have a nice dress to wear, do you?" Peach realized. "...You know what? That's okay! I have plenty of dresses that you can borrow! Or, if you'd like...we can go shopping!" She winked at her, then took the finished waffle out of the iron and put it on a plate with many other waffles.

"That's very kind of you, Peach. Thank you," Lucina said.

"No problem, Lucy!" Peach responded. "Well, it's about time to call everyone down here."

Zelda chuckled nervously. "You may want to hide here for a couple of minutes, Lucina."

Lucina nodded and crouched down so she couldn't be seen.

Peach handed a plate of food to each of the other two princesses. She then walked over to the stairway that led to the Smashers' rooms and cleared her throat. After a moment of dead silence, she made her announcement. "Breakfast is ready!"

Peach took the short amount of time she had to grab some food and hide with Lucina and Zelda.

There was a moment of silence...and then...

The majority of the Smashers, with Yoshi and Kirby in the lead, stampeded into the cafeteria, shouting and shoving each other.

And thus, Lucina's peaceful morning came to an end.

* * *

><p>Much later that day, around 6:30 in the evening, Lucina was wearing a dress that Peach and Zelda had helped her pick out. (It was a good thing that they had been there, too; after Lucina told them about the time when she had gone dress shopping with her mother that one time and had only liked some...<em>unattractive <em>dresses, Peach and Zelda came to the conclusion that Lucina didn't exactly have the best fashion sense.) Samus had come along too, but she could really care less about clothes; still, it was nice to have her company. The dress that Lucina wore was long-sleeved and dark blue, and it went a little bit past her knees; along with the dress, she wore some dark blue, one-inch heels.

Peach and Zelda were, at the current moment, begging Robin to come to the party, so Lucina decided to go wait for them in the mansion's ballroom, where the party was being hosted.

Marth had coincidentally showed up at the ballroom's entrance at the same time as Lucina. "Well, this is certainly...interesting," he commented when he and Lucina arrived at the doorway at the same time.

"It is...?" Lucina stared at him confusedly for a moment.

"We arrived at the same time," Marth explained, "and we're standing parallel to one other."

It took a moment for Lucina to understand what he meant. When she did finally understand, she smiled with amusement. "Ah, now I understand."

He smiled and nodded. "Shall we, Lucina?" He held his hand out to her.

Even though she wasn't as nervous around her ancestor as before, she still got a little flustered when he offered her his hand. Blushing slightly, she took his hand, and they walked into the ballroom.

No one knew about this party but the Smashers themselves. If the rest of the world _had_ been watching, however, they would have seen a perfect display of two of the same person...two clones of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm finishing this at 1:00 in the morning...of course. I <em>was <em>going to put a scene in there showing the princesses' shopping trip, but...that would be boring. I actually had something else I wanted to say down here, but... Oh, wait, there it is! ...Nope, I lost it again. Oh well. X'D  
><strong>

**...Wait, I remember now! In case anyone asks when Dark Pit's going to come in, I'm thinking around chapter 9 or 10...maybe 8? Somewhere in that range. :]**

**Look forward to chapter 6 sometime soon! :]**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


	6. Chapter 6: The Party: Part II

**A/N: I don't think I've ever uploaded two chapters in a row, and, chances are, I won't be doing it again, probably. X'D**

**Anyways, this chapter is pretty much a continuation of the last one. I copied and pasted a little bit of stuff from one of my other fanfics called "All I Wanted To Do Was Read My Book!". I actually changed up the dialogue a bit, so sorry if it's not exactly the same. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>No one knew about the party but the Smashers themselves. If the rest of the world <em>had _been watching, however, they would have seen a perfect display of two of the same person...two clones of each other._

Much like the rest of the mansion, the ballroom was beautiful. The floor was made of brown tile, and the walls were almost completely white, with the exception of one large black near one of the corners of the room. There was a table covered by a large, white tablecloth set up in one part of the room; there were many foods and drinks on it. Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, were at the center of the stage that was set up at the front of the room. A microphone was also set up on stage.

As Lucina and Marth slowly walked into the ballroom, hand-in-hand, parallel, perfectly in sync with each other, the room grew silent as the other Smashers turned to look at the pair. The princess of Ylisse held her head high, only mildly concerned about the many eyes laid on her.

Exclamations of congratulation broke the silence.

"Great job, Lucina!"

"You go, girl!"

"Way to go!"

"I'm not sure what to say," Lucina whispered to Marth. "Are they congratulating me on being invited, or is this about me and Robin's victory?"

"Both," Marth answered as he looked around at everyone. "I'd say that they're praising your fighting skills, most likely."

"Give a speech!" someone shouted.

_A speech? No one told me about a speech. _Lucina glanced at Marth. "Are all the newcomers required to give a speech?"

Marth nodded. "Yes. Don't worry, Lucina," he reassured, smiling confidently. "You'll be fine. Just remember to speak slowly and clearly so that everyone can understand you. Besides..." He winked at her. "You're the princess of Ylisse. What could go wrong?"

After Master Hand checked to see if Robin was there yet, he cleared his throat (?) and spoke into the microphone. "The newcomers will give their speeches when both of them are here! In the meantime, please enjoy yourselves!" The Smashers then proceeded to chat with each other about anything and everything.

"Well," Marth told Lucina, "since you still have some time before you have to give your speech, I'd like to introduce you to someone." He gestured to the man on the side of the room opposite the door. "I'm sure you'll be excited to see him."

As Lucina and Marth approached the man, Lucina wondered about him. Who was he, and why would she be so happy to meet him? The only Smasher that she could think of that she had been excited to meet was Marth; was there someone else?

"Hey, Marth," the man greeted. He was a tall, muscular man with blue hair and blue eyes, and he wore a green headband. At a first glance, he seemed slightly intimidating. However, his friends knew that he was actually not as scary as he looked.

"Good evening, Ike," Marth said with a smile. He glanced at Lucina. "Lucina, this is one of my good friends here. Allow me to introduce you to Ike."

"Ike?" Lucina asked. "Do you mean...the Radiant Hero? _The_ Ike?"

"If that is what you know him as in your time, then yes," Marth answered.

Lucina gasped slightly in shock and looked up at Ike. "T-The...The Radiant Hero," she whispered to herself. "I can't believe it. I-I'm...I'm meeting _the _Radiant Hero, Ike!" She tried her best not to be overly dramatic like when she met Marth. When she had met Marth, she had kneeled in front of him and had attempted to give a dramatic monologue but had been cut off by Marth saying that he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Fortunately, she managed to keep her composure, and she gave him a slightly shaky handshake.

"I-It's an honor to m-meet you..." Lucina greeted, trying her best not to squeal out of excitement.

"Nice to meet you, Lucina," Ike said, smiling and returning the handshake. "You and Robin were great yesterday. I'm really looking forward to fighting against you both."

All of a sudden, Master Hand spoke into the microphone again. "Attention, everyone!"

The Smashers stopped what they were doing and looked up at Master Hand.

Master Hand looked around to make sure that the room was completely silent, then spoke again. "One of our most recent newcomers, Robin, has just arrived!" He gestured (?) for the one he had just named to come up to the stage.

The Smashers, still silent, all looked at Robin.

Robin blushed slightly and began walking towards the stage. The only sound in the room was the sound of her heels touching the ground.

After Robin gave her short speech, she got off of the stage. Most of the Smashers clapped in congratulation, then went back to what they had been doing.

"I'll be back in just a moment," Lucina said to Marth and Ike. "Robin!" she called as she ran towards her friend.

"Hm? Oh, hello, Lucina," Robin greeted. "Will you be giving a short speech as well?"

"In a few minutes, yes," Lucina answered. "Actually, I came to tell you that I have some good news. I don't believe I told you this yesterday, but I asked the Hero King, Marth, to train me." She smiled, and her eyes began twinkling. "He said he would be happy to!"

"That's wonderful news!" Robin congratulated. "When will you be starting?"

"Well," Lucina answered, "we decided on Mondays and Thursdays from 2:00 to 4:00. Since today's Tuesday, we'll be starting..." She thought for a moment. "We'll be starting in two days!" She glanced over at her heroes. "I don't believe you've met them yet, Robin. You should come join us." She made her way back over to them; Robin followed.

Robin introduced herself to the Hero King and the Radiant Hero. The group of Fire Emblem characters didn't get too far into their conversation before they were, yet again, interrupted by Master Hand.

"Lucina!" Master Hand called into the microphone. He gestured (?) for her to come up to the stage.

"I'll be back soon," Lucina said to the group. She hadn't had much time to think about what she was going to say, so she was in a bit of a pickle. Nevertheless, she confidently marched up to the stage. When she finally reached the top, she stood there for a moment, trying her best to think of something to say; she found her words soon enough.

She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "May I have everyone's attention?"

The Smashers stopped what they were currently doing and looked up at Lucina.

After looking around to make sure that everyone was quiet, she began to speak. "Thank you," she said. "When I first received my invitation to join Super Smash Brothers, I was a bit saddened that my father, Chrom, would not be joining me. Now, however, I am determined to win this tournament." She smiled. "I promise, father, that I will make you proud!" She put the microphone back on its stand and walked back over to the other three Fire Emblem characters.

Master Hand floated over to the microphone. "Now that both of our newcomers have-"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Crazy Hand shouted into the microphone. He snapped his fingers and made a large stereo appear; fast dance songs started playing from it loudly.

Master Hand sighed and facepalmed (?). "You get the idea." He turned to Crazy Hand. "Did you really have to do that?"

Some of the Smashers went to a part of the room and started dancing. Others remained where they were.

Marth looked at Robin, Ike, and Lucina. "I'm going to find Link and Zelda. It was a pleasure talking to you." He nodded and walked off.

"I apologize for leaving so soon, but I want to meet this Link, whoever he might be," Lucina said to the group. She nodded to them and went after Marth, who was standing near the entrance with Zelda and this Link that he had spoken of.

Zelda, who was the first to notice Lucina's presence, smiled and greeted her. "There you are, Lucina! Peach and I finally convinced Robin to come along."

"Ah, there you are, Lucina," Marth said. "I assume that you've already met Zelda?"

Lucina nodded.

The man next to her, who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears that were similar to Zelda's, smiled and held his hand out to Lucina. "Congratulations on your win yesterday, Lucina."

Lucina smiled and shook his hand. "Your name is Link, correct?"

Link nodded. "Yep! Zelda's told me a lot about you."

"She has?" Lucina asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Zelda giggled. "Of course I have! You're a great fighter and a wonderful person to be around; I just couldn't resist."

"Yes, she is," Marth agreed, smiling.

All of a sudden, Crazy Hand turned the music off. "Now, for all you lovebirds out there, I'm going to play a slow song! Have fun...but not too much fun, if you know what I mean." He snapped his fingers, and a slow song (_So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin) began playing.

"Well," Zelda said, "I'll be seeing you later, Lucina. Enjoy the rest of the party!" With those words, her and Link walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Since Marth and Lucina figured that it would be awkward to dance together since they were related, they instead decided to go outside and gaze at the stars. It was a warm, clear night, perfect for this kind of thing.<p>

"Marth, I...I forgot to ask you this, but...what did you think of my speech?" Lucina asked. Both she and Marth lay on their backs with their hands behind their heads.

"You did very well, Lucina," Marth complimented. "You may be even better at public speaking than I am."

Lucina chuckled. "I couldn't possibly be better than you at _anything_, could I, Marth?"

"You could," Marth said, smiling. A serious expression formed on his face. "The way you spoke about your father, Chrom... You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Lucina answered. "I miss him, my mother, my sister... I promised that I'd make them all proud."

Marth's smile returned. "You will make them proud, Lucina. In about two days, we'll start training. I'll do everything I can to make sure that you do well in the tournament."

Lucina smiled and turned her head towards Marth. "What does it feel like, Marth? What does it feel like to win a match?"

Marth sighed contently. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world, Lucina. You're tired at the end, but knowing that you won a match, that you accomplished something...it feels amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so I just left it like that. The next chapter will be called "Training: Day One", I think. :]<br>**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next one sometime soon! :]**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


	7. Chapter 7: Training: Day One

**A/N: I think I said this already, but...I got the new Smash Bros. for Christmas! I'm obsessed... ;u;**

**Also, I just ****_love _****a good fight scene, don't you? X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"The other Smashers don't usually come here at this time of the day," Marth told Lucina as they entered the training room, "so we should have plenty of space to train." The latter of the two had been waiting impatiently for the past two days; during those two days, she had befriended two other Smashers: Pit and Palutena. They both made for good company; Palutena was especially interesting to Lucina, since she was a goddess. She did enjoy spending some time with both of them, but much of her time was occupied by her thinking about her first training session with Marth. She couldn't believe that it was finally time and could hardly wait to start.<p>

"Why not?" Lucina asked as she looked around. The enormous training room, which was on the first floor, to the left of the teleportation room, contained everything the Smashers would need to help them prepare for matches. The floor was covered by a thin, dark gray carpet, and the walls, like the rest of the mansion, were painted white. Near the top of the wall next to the door, there was a gray intercom. In the corner of the room across from the door, there was a large, blue mat that was specifically designed for practice fights. A small section of the room, which was closer to the door and across from the practice-fight section, was used for yoga and basic exercise; the Wii Fit Trainer would hold sessions every morning at 7:00 for anyone who was interested. On the side of the room that was farther away from the door, there were targets and sandbags set up, many of which had parts that were charred or cracked.

Marth sighed. "I wish I could tell you that, Lucina," he answered as he led her to the training mat. After checking to make sure that the princess was at the other end of the mat, he cleared his throat and began to speak again. "If you don't mind..." He smiled and drew his Falchion. "...I would like to start by having a practice match with you."

Amazed that she was actually going to be sparring with the Hero King, Lucina gradually drew her sword. "I don't mind at all," she said, about to burst from excitement. She positioned herself into a fighting stance.

"In that case..." Marth said as he got into his fighting stance, "...let us begin." His smile was replaced with a look of extreme concentration, and he ran at Lucina.

In response to Marth's movement, Lucina ran at Marth and attempted to slash at him. Before she could land a hit, however, Marth skillfully dodged her attack and stabbed her with his Shield Breaker. His next slash would have hit, but, fortunately, Lucina managed to redeem herself and slashed at him a few times, making the swordsman and swordswoman even in terms of damage.

"I'm impressed, Lucina," Marth commented as he dodged some more of Lucina's attacks. "Your swordplay is just as amazing as it was in your introduction fight." He countered her Dancing Blade, which sent her flying across the mat.

Strengthened by her desire to show her hero what she was truly capable of, Lucina willed herself to get up off of the floor. "I still...have much to learn from you," she said, panting. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she ran at him again. He almost used a devastatingly powerful Smash attack on her, but she was too fast for him and sent him into the air with her Dolphin Slash.

Luckily for Marth, he safely landed on his feet instead of falling and breaking something important. He ran at her, and she ran at him; for a long while, the two clashed swords with each other. This chain eventually broke when Marth countered another one of Lucina's attacks; she was sent flying across the mat, yet again.

Normally, Lucina wasn't one to give up, but Marth could see that she was tired and decided that they both needed a break.

"You are quite the remarkable swordswoman, Lucina," Marth complimented as he handed her a bottle of water. The two were sitting on the ground, in the corner of the room where the mat was.

"Thank you, Marth," Lucina said as she unscrewed the top on her bottle. "You are clearly more skillful with your blade than I, however." She took a sip of her water. "If I do end up facing you in the tournament, I fear that I will not be able to defeat you..."

"Don't hold back and fight to the best of your ability, and you _will_ be able to," he reassured, smiling. He drank some of his water, then sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't underestimate yourself."

Hearing these encouraging words from him made her halfway reconsider what she had said. On one hand, she was still concerned about going up against him; on the other hand, if someone like the Hero King told her that she would be able to, then maybe she _did _have a chance...?

* * *

><p>It was almost 4:00, which meant that Lucina's training was almost at an end. The time that she and Marth had spent here for the past two hours had been <em>wonderful<em>. After their break had ended, he had pointed out her strengths and weaknesses; he had helped her improve those slightly for a short while. When that was over, the pair had practiced with the targets and sandbags... Lucina had accidentally sliced one of the sandbags open, causing the stuffing inside it to bleed out; both she and Marth had found this to be quite amusing. The best part of all of this, to Lucina, was that she would be able to do this kind of thing every Monday and Thursday until the tournament began; she enjoyed learning the way of the sword from her ancestor more than anything she had experienced so far at the Smash Mansion.

"It's almost 4:00," Marth said as he sheathed his Falchion. "I'm looking forward to doing this again." He smiled. "You should rest, Lucina. You've earned it."

Satisfied with her work for that day, Lucina smiled and wiped some sweat off of her brow. "Thank you, Marth, for everything you've taught me so far."

After nodding to her, he exited the training room with a feeling of accomplishment; he had helped his descendant improve her abilities, and that made him happy.

* * *

><p>It was approximately ten minutes after 4:00 when Lucina went into the courtyard. Earlier that day, it had been raining; it had stopped only recently, and the clouds were just now clearing away. Drops of rain that had fallen onto the plants were now slowly dripping off of the flowers and onto the ground.<p>

"Hm..." She looked around and hummed to herself contently. Marth had told her to relax, and she was determined to do so; that wouldn't be hard, considering that the weather was beautiful. Eventually, after a few minutes of standing around, she decided to go lay down in the grass beyond the courtyard and just stare at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted the ending to this chapter to be nice and peaceful, so I left it like that. Sorry if this was a short chapter... X'D<br>**

**In the next chapter, I think I'm going to introduce the "leaked fighters". No, seriously... I'm going to call the next chapter "The Leaked Fighters", if I don't decide to do a filler chapter first. I probably won't...probably. I'll see you in chapter 8! :]  
><strong>

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


End file.
